


Rain Rain go away

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Angst, Laughter, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because I haven't sleep in 23 hours and I won't be able to sleep again until 43 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Rain go away

Love

Tony loves Pepper but not in that I want to ravish you way not even in that kissinng you would be awesome way just waking up sometimes with his head in her lap and her fingers carding through his hair it's talking through the night with him when he's a mess and finally it's remembering she's allegric to strawberry's and getting her mangos instead. 

* * *

Laughter 

Getting Phil Coulson to laugh was a challenge of the ages to Clint Barton just a chuckle would make him happy. So making him laugh that one time lead to a million other times and it's as great as he thought it would be.

* * *

Rain 

Steve likes the rain because it doesn't change it's just rain. Steve also kisses Tony for the first time in the rain and if the before wasn't enough the latter most certainlly seal the deal.

* * *

Music 

Natasha never heard music before Clint brought her to Shield and if Phil catches them rocking out to AC/DC. They're safe in the knowledge that he would never tell anyone.

* * *

People 

Tony's not a people person he tries but people slip away from his grasp and he hides in his codes and machines because at least they act in a preciatble way. Steve is a people person he knows what to say and how to comfort and if Tony wanted another cue as why not to date him he'd be hard pressed to find it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
